Disney High
by BraziaRios
Summary: In this school every princess and prince has their story told. ADOPTED FROM iheartdesign34


**I hope you enjoy the new Disney High! Please Review and Review, they make me happy!**

 **1\. New Girl**

W. Disney High, was not just a regular school. Yes it had classes, homework and teachers that made you want to drop out, but it wasn't regular. Disney High was a school for those who had it, with 6-12th grades accepted. Who had the 'smarts', the talent, the rich, for those who were innovative and creative. And Ella was wondering why exactly she was accepted to this school. Her step-sisters had been coming to this school since 8th grade, which she found it to hard to believe because they had no talent bone in their body and she thought that with kindness. Ever since her father married her step-mother, because he believed she need a mother figure in her life, it had been hell, and everytime he left to travel for his business it got worse. Her step-mother forced her to be home-schooled convincing her father that it would be better for her, but Ella knew the real reason so she could focus on cleaning and doing chores and that started when she was 10, she's 16 now.

But some miraculous way her step-mother told her she was accepted into the school and had to go, Ella was confused by the sudden change of mind.

But to this school, she thought. She walked slowly through the school grounds where students were in their groups of friends. Whether they were gossiping, throwing a football, or sharing jokes she just smiled, it was different to her. If she was home she would be cleaning alone, while her 'family' was at work, at school, or laughing at her for having cinders on her face. She was so in thought that she almost didn't hear someone yell at her to watch out. She moved just in time before a ball could hit her in the head. She picked up the football and tossed it back to the boy who came near her.

"Hey sorry about that. I told Naveen to throw right", the boy turned to look at the other boy with a glare then back to Ella who was just brushing her skirt down.

"No it's fine, no harm done", she finally looked up to stare into beautiful blue eyes and he stared into her brown ones.

"Ah my name is Henry", he raised his hand over, "Are you new cause I haven't seen you around"

"Ella and yes, first day" she shook it. He was going to begin talking when he heard his friends call him.

"I'll see you around Ella"

"You too Henry", he smiled a bit before turning around to jog back to his friends.

Here we go, she told herself as she walked up the stairs and opened the school's door. Her eyes widen at the beauty, she's never seen anything as beautiful as this. The school already gave you a castle vibe when you were outside now walking in she official thought of it being in a fairy tail.

"Beautiful isn't it?", she heard a girl voice beside her.

Ella just nodded, "Absolutely.", she smiled as she turned to the voice.

"I'm Belle"

"Ella"

"You must be new around here. Come with me I'll teach you all the basics", Ella laughed at Belle's straight forwardness.

They continued walking down the hall toward the cafeteria. There was two floors of the cafe, on top was more space with round and rectangled tables, if you peaked over the edge of the glass you could see the bottom of the cafeteria on the other side of where the girls were at was a staircase that lead you to the bottom.

"Disney High is a cool place if you follow the rules"

"Rules?"

"Never socialize with the 'royals', all had bad attitudes and think the world revolves around their rich selfs", Belle pointed down to where a group of girls were at, "The girls. There is Ariel with the red hair, Aurora with blonde curls, Jasmine who had the dark hair, Kida with the white hair and Snow who has the bob"

"Their pretty"

"That's all that they have for themselves, they consider themselves 'princesses'", Belle scowled.

Before Ella could ask a question behind them a rowdy group of boys walked in behind them, making their way around them and toward the stairs.

"They are the other half of royals. There is tall dark and handsome is Eric, Phillip who has the riding uniform, Adam with his hair tied back, Thomas with the football jersey, Naveen who has the small guitar, then there is Hercules but he's okay, my cousin knows him and he's actually really sweet. And lastly, and most deadly, is Henry the most popular and charming one of them all" they watched as the boys walked down the stairs and headed to the table where the girls were at.

"Do you have your class schedule?"

Ella pulled it out and gave it to Belle, "Oh we have three classes!", she said smiling then it faded.

"What?", Ella questioned.

"You have Ms. Cent."

"Who?"

"Another rule. Never get in sight of Ms. Cent's vision, she's pure evil"

Ella gulped, "Well what class do I have her in?" she tried peeking over.

"1st so it's a good thing you can get her out of the way, plus I know a friend who is in there she'll help you out. Her name is Tiana, let's go find her, she should be in the front."

* * *

"Tiana", the dark women turned to face the voice that called her and also saw the extra person with her.

"Hi Belle, hi", Tiana turned to the blonde girl.

"T this is Ella, she's new. Ella has your first period."

Even Tiana cringed, "Did she warn you yet?" she asked Ella, who nodded.

"Yeah, now I'm debating if I should have just stayed home", the girls laughed at Ella's joke.

"So where are you from? I don't think I've seen you around town" Belle asked.

"Well actually I've been home-schooled since I was 10 and my step-mother wouldn't really let me go out, unless Drizella or Anastasia needed something-"

"Hold on." Tiana stopped her, "Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine are your sisters?! They are the meanest, self-centered girls, well Anastasia has sort of a heart...no offence "

"Non taken, and Step-sisters. My father married their mom"

"And your mother?"

"My mother always told me to be kind and have courage, and that is all you need in that house", the bell rang telling everyone to go to class.

"We cannot be late to class, we'll see each other at lunch. Come on Ella", Tiana intertwined their arms as they pushed through everyone to get to class.

"Now three words of advice when you meet her"

Ella looked at her "That is?"

"Nod, no talking"

Ella shrugged, "That seems easy"

Tiana smiled at her then looked forward smile fading, "She won't make it" she joked. Making Ella elbow her they both laughed.

"Quiet down", Ms. Cent ordered, "It seems we have a new student in our class. Ella is it?", Ella just nodded, "There is an open sit behind Tiana over there"

Ella nodded as she made her way to the back seated next to the window, she look out to see a field filled with flowers and grass while Ms. Cent took attendance and gave out papers to the students, who started groaning due to their grades.

"Alright you're all going to continue working on the assignments I assigned to you yesterday. I'll be helping a new teacher next door, do not be loud or else", the warning made everyone shudder. Once she left the whole class took a breath and began conversing with each other.

Tiana turned around, "It's like you were blessed, she left."

Ella rolled her eyes and smiled, "Maybe I'm lucky"

"Then I'll keep you around."

"Oh Tiana don't fool her with your poor-ness", both girls turned toward the voice that came into their conversation.

Tiana scowled, "Oh Snow how you _bless us_ with your presence"

Ella could feel the tence air between the girls so to ease the moment Ella stretched her hand out to Snow, "Hi I'm Ella I'm new here and you are?"

Snow turned to look at Ella's hand and grimenced making Ella pull her hand back, "I know your new, the teacher said it at the start. And I am Snow White, someone who is higher than people like you."

Ella's eyes went wide, "Wow. You really are stuck up"

"What did you tell me?"

"I said your stuck up. Meaning that you think of yourself in a 'higher place' when in fact your most likely in the lowest place"

Snow's eyes were the ones to be widen, "Excuse me?"

Ella just shrugged, "Your excused." she turned away from the girl and faced Tiana who had a surprised grin on her face.

"You'll do fine here."

The bell rang making them gather their things to move on to the next class. Belle smiled as she saw them exit.

"Belle I have no idea where you pick them, but we're keeping her", Tiana pulled Ella into a side hug.

Confused "Why what happened-?", that when Snow exit the class already glaring at Ella. Belle's eyes went wide, "I'm guessing you told 'fairest' of them all something"

"Yes! And you should have seen the look on her face" Tiana laughed clapping her hands.

Belle looked at Ella, "What did you tell her?"

Ella just shrugged, "Well you told me their group was stuck up, so I just told her. Didn't anybody tell them something?"

Belle smirked, "Not to their face." she put her arm around her, "Your already making history"

* * *

It was lunchtime and already Ella was getting looks from the royals and everybody else, wow didn't think things traveled that fast here she thought. She walked over to Belle and Tiana who were waving her down. Belle stood up, "Guys I want you to introduce you all to Ella, she's new"

"Hey your the new girl who told Snow off. " A boy with black hair and a purple shirt said.

"I wasn't actually-"

"Your being to modise", Tiana said, "You should have seen her face. It was like she slapped her!", Tiana exclaimed.

"Anyway", Belle said as the others continued to talk seating both of them down, "That's Aladdin. Next to him is Mulan", a girl drawing a dragon looked up and waved before going back to her art, "Mushu", a boy with red hair waved, "and you already know Tiana."

Ella did a small wave and smile, "Hello" Now the rest of them went into there conversations they were previously in. Belle turned to Ella, "So how are you liking Walt Disney High School?"

"Besides everything in first period, it's been great. Although the work is bit for me"

"Well if you ever need help I'm here", the girls continued in a talk that made both laugh and talked as if they were long term friends.

* * *

Snow glared at the two girls, "I can't believe she said that to me", she grumbled.

Jasmine who was next to her rubbed Snow's arm, "Hey don't worry about her, she should be the last thing to worry about, plus look at how Arial and Eric are. They finally might get together"

"We can hear you", Arial said as she blushed and pushed Eric away.

Eric sighed, "Snow she's new, she doesn't know the rules of the school and with the people she's hanging out with doesn't help. She will just wait"

Adam who was next to him piped up, "How bout we show them now?", he smirked as he called Naveen over. "Go over by them, we wanna give the new girl a welcome"

"Why do I get the feeling we are gonna get detention?"

"Cause we are, but for a good reason"

Naveen smirked and shrugged, "Good reason it is"

Naveen walked with a football in his hand, throwing it back and forth to Adam. The girls watched as Naveen went back and back till he was close to Ella's table. Adam had the ball and threw it, Naveen moved away making the ball hit a tray making the drink and food splash on Ella.

"Oops", Naveen mocked as Ella looked at her now dirty shirt.

"Are you okay?", Belle asked.

Ella nodded, "It's fine I'll clean myself up"

The Royal's table bursted into a fit of laughs as Ella excused herself to the restroom. Tiana grabbed the football, using her fork to stab into it and flatten it.

"Oops", she mocked back to Naveen. They both glared at each other. Adam who got up because the flat football was his rushed over.

"My ball", he seeth at Tiana.

Belle stood up, "It's not like it was helping you in the game"

Belle's table 'oohed', "What do you even know about-" Before he could finish Coach Phil came between them.

"Alright. Alright. You two", he pointed at the boys, "Detention and extra laps I've told you both about playing inside, you", he pointed at Tiana, "Stop using the forks for destroying the balls, next one gets you detention. All of you go back to your areas", he sighed "Oh vey"

* * *

She was headed to the restroom when she bumped into someone dropping their things.

They both bended down to pick up their things, "Oh I'm sorry.", she said. She looked up seeing Henry.

"Oh it's alright I hate math", he smiled at the girl then looked at her shirt.

"So how's your day going?"

She cringed too, "Besides the meal on my shirt from your friends, it's fine"

"Yeah I heard what you said to Snow, cudos I don't anyone ever talked to her like that."

"Not even you?"

He smirked, "Only when she's out of line"

She smirked back, "Well she was" They both stood up. He looked at her shirt.

"Come on I have an extra shirt in my locker"

"Henry the Charming is giving a shirt to someone who isn't in his circle, what will the people say", she joked as she followed him.

He laughed, "Henry the Charming I like it"

* * *

Who would know that Ella would be the one to change everyone's life in this school.


End file.
